Dino Dead
Dino Dead is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Dino Digs Featuring * Lumpy * Capture * Drama * Gutsy Appearances * Toothy * Petunia * Handy * Sniffles * Generic Tree Friends Plot Dino Digs is filmed in a studio, until the fim crew and actors take a short break. Dino tries once again to unzip his costume unsuccessfully. Capture suddenly pops out of a window, his camera flash starling Dino, causing him to trip over a wire and break his neck. Lumpy, the director, finds his star laying dead on the floor. Assuming he was just asleep, Lumpy yells at him to wake up. When this fails he simply drags Dino back on set and places him on a chair. Drama makes her appearance in the scene and tells a joke. Dino casually falls off the chair. This brings everyone to a fit of laughter and Dino soon rises to stardom. Sometime later, Dino and Lumpy - now his manager - ride a limo with hundreds of fans greeting them outside. Dino's undead body gives off an offensive odor, so Lumpy opens the window. The rest of the crowd gags from the smell. It knocks out Toothy, the limo driver, and some crowd members get flattened by the limo. That night, Lumpy brings Dino to get his star immortalized. Dino falls over on his hands, landing in a pool of cement. Capture photographs the moment before being shooed off by Lumpy. Then he pulls Dino out of the now dried cement, ripping off his arms. The stumps of Dino's arms get bandaged over. Since his odor gets even worse, Lumpy also has him wear an air freshener necklace. Dino soon gets featured on the front pages of several magazines (including one with Petunia and Handy). Then he is wounds up in a talk show with Sniffles, who is somewhat irritated when Dino doesn't reply. The next day, flies swarm around Dino as Lumpy tries swatting at them. A promotion leads him to perform a promotional stunt with Gutsy. When they fly off a ramp, Dino's costume head pops off, scaring Gutsy before he bumps into a blimp, bouncing him off into some telephone wires and slicing him. The crowd reacts in shock when Dino's head lands on the ground and subsequently gets crushed by Gutsy's car. A memorial statue for Dino gets built. Elsewhere, Lumpy fits Drama in a costume in hopes of making her Dino's successor. Trying to get out of her costume, she gets startled by Capture and ends up dying the same way Dino did earlier. Lumpy obliviously drags off her dead body as the episode ends. Moral "You don't have to wait until you're dead to achieve your dreams." Deaths #Dino Digs breaks his neck. #Many generic tree friends are ran over by Toothy. #Gutsy is sliced by telephone wires. #Drama breaks her neck as well. Trivia *Pop, Cub, Cuddles, Giggles and Fanny were originally planned to appear. * Not only does the starring character die first (which is rare in itself), but does so pretty early before other characters. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 73 Episodes